


A Doctor's Struggle

by somefangirl



Series: Friends and Family [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, doctor Chopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the Straw Hat doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up over 2 months ago on fan fiction.net and forgot to put it up here. Sorry!

"Sanji, you have to cut down on your smoking! It's horrible for your lungs! You can get all sorts of horrible diseases and-" Chopper began to ramble, before being cut off by Sanji.

"Chopper, I'm fine. Why don't you go see what Usopp and Luffy are doing? I'm going to start lunch-" Sanji tried to speak, but was cut off.

"No smoking while you're inside! Second-hand smoke is incrediblly deadly! It kills 50,000 people every year!" Chopper yelled.

"Chopper, stop worrying so much, I-" Sanji said.

"I'm not worrying, I'm just doing my job! And take it easy, you're still hurt!" Chopper said.

"I'm fine, really-"

"And no smoking while you're cooking!"

"Chop-"

"You don't want to hurt Nami and Robin, do you?" Chopper asked, somewhat slyly.

"...Ok fine. I won't smoke while I'm cooking." Sanji sighed as Chopper cheered triumphantly. The littlest crew member decided to leave the galley as Sanji cooked, and decided to check on Zoro. He needed his bandages changed after their last battle.

"Hey Luffy, do you know where Zoro is?" Chopper asked the rubber pirate, who happened to be on deck.

"Training" He said, pointing up to the observatory. Chopper thanked him and quickly went upstairs. He found Zoro shirtless, lifting a outragously sized weight with one hand. This upset him for two reasons:

1) He was supposed to be wearing bandages, which he clearly wasn't.

2) That weight was much too big for someone who was hurt.

"Zoro! What are you doing?!" Chopper shrieked. Zoro looked up, his facial expression reading ' _Oh shit_ ' "You took off your bandages! And-"

"Of course I did. They make it hard to move." Zoro shrugged.

"That's the point, you idiot!" Chopper yelled, pulling bandages from who-knows-where and attacking the swordsman. Even if he had to completely mumify the marimo, Chopper was going to get these bandages to stay. "And that weight is much too big! You're hurt!" he yelled while in the middle of mauling- sorry, _bandaging_ , the swordsman.

"'M fine!" Zoro insisted. "There's nothing a little sleep and alcohol can't cure!"

"What kind of medical theory is that?!" Chopper said. "Besides, you need to cut down on your drinking! It's bad for your health!"

"Chopper, I'm f-"

"You are not fine! You were practically dead a few days ago!"

"But that was _a few days ago_! I'm fine now!"

"You still drink too much! I'm cutting you back!" Chopper yelled. Zoro shot him a scathing glare, from which Chopper shrunk back.

"I'm only trying to help you, because I'm your doctor, and I care about your health" Chopper said. "You don't have to be mean."

And Roronoa Zoro, the feared Pirate Hunter and Demon of the East, known for killing 100 men at Whiskey Peak and for facing the World's Strongest Swordsman and living to tell about it, took one look at the hurt look on the little reindeer's face and _folded like a flower petal_.

"Ok, fine, I won't drink as much..." Zoro muttered. Chopper cheered, finally finished bandaging up the green-haired man. Before he could say anything more, though, a hand sprouted from the ground and tapped his shoulder.

"Robin? What is it?" Chopper asked. The hand pointed downwards. "I'll be right there" Chopper said. The hand disappeared into flower petals and Chopper went down the ladder.

Chopper was greeted by a sight of chaos. Luffy, who had been on the swing earlier, was now in a pile of rubble, which was smoking. Usopp was covered in ash and his hair was blown back. Nami, who was also nearby, was also covered in ash. Her hair also stood back. She and Usopp were yelling at Luffy. Luffy, however, was unresponsive, and there was a few large bumps on his head. Chopper noticed Robin, Franky, and Brook watching from the side. Robin looked amused and Franly and Brook were laughing hysterically. As Chopper got closer, he was hit with the smell of burnt rubber.

"What happened?" Chopper asked.

"I was working on making my Exploding Stars" Usopp said "When this idiot came out of no where and landed on the thing."

"And it exploded" Nami said "And I got caught in it. You guys owe me for this. This shirt was expensive. You owe me 5000 belli plus intrest."

"How is this my fault? He's the one that broke everything! I'm going to need this stuff replaced!" Usopp yelled.

"Are you guys alright?" Chopper asked.

"I'm fine. Only my clothes were ruined." Nami said.

"The Great Captain Usopp would never be damaged by something as simple as an explosion!" Usopp said triumphantly, striking a heroic pose.

"Wow, Usopp, you're so cool!" Chopper cheeres, while Nami just rolled her eyes.

"Owwwwwwww..." Luffy complained from the pile. Chopper immediately went into panic mode.

"Oh no! Luffy's hurt! We need a doctor!" he cried.

"That's you!" Usopp and Nami yelled. Chopper immediately stopped panicking and went to work.

"Hat! Where's my hat!" Luffy sat up abrubtly, starlting Chopper. A line of hands passed it over to him, appearing where they were needed and disappearing again when they were not. "Thanks, Robin!" Luffy yelled, placing the hat on his head. Robin smiled.

"Luffy! Are you alright?" Chopper asked.

"I'm fine." Luffy said. "But what's that smell? It smells like..."

"Burning rubber? That's you, moron." Nami said. "If you want anything to eat, you're going to have to get rid of that smell, becasue I am not eating if the room smells like that." With the threat of no lunch, Luffy practically telepoted to the bathroom. The only thing that let them know he went to the bathroom at all was the trail of smoke he left behind.

"Did he just... Won't he drown?" Usopp asked.

"Go help him so he doesn't die in the bathtub." Nami told Usopp. "Plus, you're covered in ash too." Both people walked off, leaving Chopper to stay behind.

"Well, I guess they're fine." Chopper said. He watched as Nami walked by Brook. He said something to her, and she punched him across the deck and into the railing. Chopper immediately ran over to him.

"Brook! Are you alright?" Chopper asked.

"Yohoho... ow" Brook said.

"Oh no!" Chopper said. He pulled out a glass of milk and gave it to Brook, who drank it and stood up triumphantly.

"Viva Calcium!" Brook yelled. Chopper cheered loudly. Robin still looked amused from off to the side. Chopper walked into the galley for lunch shortly thereafter. He sat down at the table next to Luffy and Franky. He noticed that Zoro still had all his bandages on, and Sanji was cigarette-free. Nami and Usopp were all cleaned up, and though Luffy still smelled like burnt rubber a teeny bit, Chopper figured he could probably only smell it because he was right next to him and because his sense of smell was stronger than a human's. When everyone started enjoying their meals, he noticed Zoro was drinking water and not alcohol.

While this would probably only last for maybe a day or two, it still made Chopper smile. After all, as the doctor, he had to be sure his crew stayed in ship-shape. And for a crew as crazy as this one, that was a little complicated. But Chopper would do it, of course. He was going to be the best, and though he may be starting with the small number of 8 crewmates, if he could keep his family in one piece, then he could do anything.

And for this crew, he would gladly do even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was suggested by a friend in real life (i have a real life you know). So here you go Grey, Chopper dealing with his idiot crewmates and all their daily injuries.  
> If this wasn't clear, this was from right after Thriller Bark, though it could go anywhere after Brook joined i think. I hope you all enjoyed this!  
> I completed one of my life goals right here, using the "Zoro folded like a flower petal" line. I've been wanting to use that line for a while now.


End file.
